custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Tablor #I have worked hard and long on this article, and I would like it to be recognised! -- #Great MOC.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) #What Would Scooby Do? 18:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Inzek #Sorry, guys, but I'm afraid I prefer this page. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Indeed. #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #One of my favorite characters in Hydros' multiple series. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) # #'Varkanax39' 13:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) #ODST! 17:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) #ToaAtraks 15:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *Video:BIONICLE: First Class #I know I made this one, but I still think this is at least half-decent. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 17:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #This is genius. Baterra1202 #DO ANOTHER ONE!! ODST! 17:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) # 06:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *Ankylos #What Would Scooby Do? 18:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * File:Ultimatrum_copy.jpg # *File:HPIM1017.jpg #Awesome back flipping and kicking in the face action! -- Featured Story *The Shadows Coil #It's the sequel to TEG, and I'm spending a lot of time working on it. (I personally think it's better then ITD). Oh, and it's the 10th on the wiki, and it's hardly even begun yet... Varkanax39 00:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) #Varky's a good writer, he deserves this. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 00:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) #I hope it becomes the 1st longest page wiki!--[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 18:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) #I wish publishing would not be a hassle (due to the inability to publish a story about a trademarked product), because I would definitely buy a copy... --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 14:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Featured Creation *Dark Phyrrus #My favorite MOC I've ever created, and IMO, my best MOC ever created. maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 23:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Astonishing MOC.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 00:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]'~''' 00:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) #'J97 Auditore' 01:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, yes, yes! :D #Thought you use too much other people's designs...--The Soulbreaker 15:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *Rahkshi #Well, I guess this has no chance by now, but still. I put a lot of hard work into making this MOC and its design, and I think it deserves this. This is the last time I'm nominating this MOC. Shadowmaster 02:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) #Although I was nominating Jevson, I've withdrawn him as an entry completely. This creation deserves to be featured. Its awesome! Come on and throw your support behind the rahkshi! HOOH-RAH!!! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 02:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) #IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER THROWING MAH SUPPORT BEHIND DAH RAHKSHI! Baterra1202 *File:HPIM1372.JPG #Awesome! -- *Sephrinoth #--''Die...'' as you '' '' 01:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Kraahkatoa # I worked hard on this and I think it worthy of recognition Mean People Suck! Featured Trivia *1999bug considered making Ultimatrum all black, but couldn't have, because he needed the half-of-a-ball pieces for the arms. # *When Identities become someone, they gain that person's power. # Featured Quote *"I have came back. My regenerated body strives for hunger. May I eat the Turaga?"-Jevson to Sharian #I like that last part. :P -- #I just love quotes that involve people eating people. *grins wickedly* Baterra1202 #Mean People Suck! 17:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *"Petty Toa of water dance around in their armor summoning waves and rain to 'vanquish' their enemies. But, if you think about it, the control of water can be lethal. Water is present in all things that live. The question is: what can I do with it?" - Niha #A quote, that I suppose is at least slightly okay...--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 14:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Lol... Jevson being quoted twice would be awesome, but I kind of like Niha's quote better... --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured User * #I think he deserves this. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]'~''' 21:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #I was shocked, nay, aghast, when I learned that Varkanax has never been Featured User. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #I haven't talked to him personally, but he's an excellent writer and is great user. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Go V39!--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 23:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #If he doesn't deserve this then remove Featured User from the voting center! -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver>Copycat maroongreenbluepurplesilver>MOCist' '''Crib.To.Coffin' 07:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #He deserves this. He's put so much work and devotion into this wiki. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Ditto to all the above. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']]